Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems and methodologies may be employed to protect such electronic content.
The use of redundant high-availability storage systems is increasing in popularity. Unfortunately, even redundant systems may fail during the course of normal operation. And when such redundant systems fail, the above-described electronic content could be lost. Accordingly, if it is known that a subcomponent within a redundant high-availability storage systems is failing (or will be failing), procedures may be employed that may mitigate the impact of such failure.